


A Visit From A Dream

by MythicalCryptid



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dream Smp, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, I think too often about this shit when i just joined this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalCryptid/pseuds/MythicalCryptid
Summary: Tubbo get's secret meetings from the ever gracious Dream and Tommy gets the same.
Kudos: 34





	1. A New Agreement?

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came to me and I haven't caught up yet but Tumblr/Twitter/Tiktok pretty much gave me the highlights.

Tubbo kicked his shoe out over the edge of the prime path, the weight carrying him slightly as he teetered of almost over the edge, but a handheld onto the edge of his coat held almost yanking him back to safety. His feet stumbling back with the hand on his back helping steady him, "Don't fall over."

Dream's voice a constant in Tubbo’s head, present or not, Dream was everywhere. Not wanting to turn and address the masked man, Tubbo gave a nod as he looked over the city he resided over, the wars and bloodshed, practically vanishing as the rubble was being rebuilt around him. The silence all surrounding and suffocating as he finally gave in, turning and facing the masked man. Dream stood taller than him, a tower of sullied green and a face hidden behind a hood and a sleek mask, as cracked as it may be no one has ever seen his face. Tubbo stared up at him, it was the unease that twisted his stomach, the lack of knowing if Dream was watching you or not.

“So much more peaceful now, innit?" Dream seemed cheerful, he always sounded cheerful these days.

"Hey Dream, I got a question for you," Tubbo cocked his head to the side, looking past dreams silhouette and to the bird that flew just over one of the many towers. "Hasn't it been long enough?

"What?" The confusion in Dreams voice seeming genuine as he adjusted himself to stand in Tubbo’s path, Tubbo catching the stare of the blank mask. "Long enough for what?"

"The exile, well his exile hasn’t it been long enough now?“ The words spoken and Tubbo immediately regretted he had spoken, ”It’s just been so long and I know Tommy, he definitely learnt his lesson now.“

“Tubbo,” Dreams voice disappointed, “Come on Tubbo you know this had to be done,” Tubbo watched as Dream’s hand idly played along the handle of his sword, the glow emanating off it had a heavy color from usage alone. “It’s better him out there than in here,” Dreams gaze looked to the ground below the path, “We can’t have peace with acts of war, there is now place here for people like that.”

“I know Dream, it’s all a part of our agreement but,” Tommy tried to stand his ground, his chest rising as he looked at Dream, “Tommy should…” the strength fading as he watched Dream, the man watching him with such silent amusement, “at least get visitation.”

“Visitation,” Dream hummed in thought, “I’ll think about it,” Dream sighed as if the mere thought was exhausting.

“Yeah, I can have someone write up an agreement,” Tubbo’s voice took an upturn as he started to pace, his thoughts racing along with the soft plonks of his feet against the wood.

“Woah, woah, I said I’ll think about it,” Dream gave a giggle, “I said I’ll think about it, it’s a big if.”

Once again Tubbo felt empty, his lung empty of air and a sense of hope now gone, “Okay, well think about it, yeah?”

“Well, that’s our meeting, today.” Dream nodded, “I’ll make sure no one sees as I leave.”

Those words always the last words, Dream always got the last word. The last say.


	2. A God and The Exile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy gets his visitors pass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the part I couldn't get out of my head, I like the idea of Dream being able to use /tp because he is Server admin which equates to a mini god in my mind. I don't think I'll write much more but who knows.

Tommy curled under the thin blanket he had to fight the cold away, his sleep didn’t come easily or that often, he didn’t mind because when the dreams came it was worse. As the wind blew through his house, a shiver shook him to his core as his eyes closed and the dreams took him.

“Tubbo, please just,” Tommy gave an exasperated laugh, “Just shut up and listen.”

Tubbo giggled as he followed behind Tommy, two steps behind and always ready for an adventure, his Tubbo. Tommy didn’t quite remember what path they were taking or what the exact quest was this time, just that things were as they were supposed to be.

“So Tubbo what do you think?” Tommy turned the large grin ever present on his face but as he turned Tubbo stood paces away from him, his smile faded. “Tubbo?”

He reached out a hand and the distance grew between them, “Tubbo,” his voice raised and cracking as his throat dried, “Tubbo!” His scream carried away by the ever-raising wind, “Tubbo please,” tears welled in his eyes as he ran towards Tubbo and the distance grew till his lungs heaved and cried for him to stop.

“You are exiled,” Tubbo’s words in his ear, despite the distance and the wind, his words clear, “I’m glad you are gone.”

He woke with a start his breath coming quick and his stomach emptied as he leaned over the edge of his bed, the mess on the floor filled the room with stench of sick.

“Hey, Tommy.”

Dream’s voice had him shooting up in his bed his back against the wall, “I don’t have anything, you- you came here earlier, and I gave it to you already.”

Dream sat on the edge of Tommy’s bed his sword rested against the bed side between them, Tommy eyed it but quickly looked away and back to Dream. The sound of rain poured outside of his home; he hated the rain.

“No this is just a visit, it’s alright Tommy,” Dream’s voice smooth and Tommy felt his shoulder relax slightly, “I have a question for you?”

Tommy looked back to the sword and Dream’s hand reached out his fingers wrapping around the hilt and Tommy tensed his eyes darting quickly to Dream who moved his mask to the side, his lips revealed as he breathed out a sigh. “My question Tommy.”

“Yea-Yeah, what is it Dream?” Dream’s hand relaxed and Tommy kicked his blanket to the ground, his brain catching up as he realized his one blanket was being used as a towel and now he was going to freeze to death, “Well fuck, I guess I’ll freeze…” Tommy paused regret filling his face, “sorry,” the words soft.

“Oh, that’s fine I can get you another one, Tommy. Don’t worry.” Dream stood picking the sword and sheathing it as he turned to look at Tommy, “Do you want to go visit L’manberg, one visitor pass?”

Tommy froze, his heart starting race at the idea of seeing L’manberg, his once home. The silence that hung in the air after Dream’s words were almost palatable, his own heartbeat hammering in his ear and he was afraid. The fear shaking him at the thought of it, the thought of it all being a trap, one last visit before Dream gets the last laugh and he finishes Tommy off for the last time.

“Yes,” Tommy’s words spoken so quick he didn’t know if they were his own, “Are we going now?”

Dream gave a nod and held out his hand, “Just hold my hand.”

The instant his fingers brushed over Dreams the world flashed and he felt dizzy before he hit the ground landing on his back, around him stood L’manberg.

Dream next to him staring out around them, it was late, and most people were asleep by this point, but it was so filled with life compared to the Logshire. Tommy lifted one hand coming up and covering his eyes, the world still spinning, and he gave one exhale trying to steady himself.

“Could you do that the entire time, Dream?” Tommy’s voice shook with anger, tears welled in his eyes and he quickly wiped them away, “The entire time you could just move yourself from home to Logshire?”

“Your home is Logshire, Tommy,” Dream looked down at him now, “Come on, your pass is running out Tommy.” Dream held out his hand once more and Tommy felt like slapping it away and running to the nearest door, banging till someone just anyone opens it. “Tubbo’s house is this way, come on.”

Tommy wiped the tears away and grabbed Dream’s hand as the larger man pulled him to his feet, “Yeah, you’re right we got to get to Tubbo.” Tommy wandered behind Dream he knew L’manberg like the back of his hand, but he didn’t dare pass Dream, “It’s been so long since I’ve been here, you know, it’s a bit different now.”

“Uh yeah, they’ve been really busy rebuilding it, probably why they haven’t visited you.” Dream’s words such matter of a fact and they hurt Tommy once, maybe a little bit now but not quite as much.

They walked for a bit before standing in front of Tubbo’s home, Tommy stood behind Dream staring at the home he knew so intimately, his Tubbo resided inside. “He’s probably sleeping,” Tommy spoke softly as if his loud voice might wake Tubbo from the distance.

Lights lit in the windows and Tommy knew it wasn’t true, Tubbo was most likely awake with presidential work to go through. Tommy’s hand slid into his pocket, fingers sliding against the compass, it pointed to Tubbo, he brought it out and flicked it open. Hiding it to his side, Dream knew of the compass, but Tommy still feared the idea of Dream snatching it away like he did with most things Tommy held close to his heart. The needle pointed straight forward, moving only slightly as Tubbo moved around inside of his home.

“Is he home, Tommy?” Dream’s voice almost mocking as Tommy stared down at the compass waiting for it to spin and lose direction, for Tubbo to disappear completely. For this to be some sick dream.

Dream watched Tommy his eyes flicked from the home where he knew Tubbo was inside, probably pouring over the busy work documents that Dream had given him days before, back to Tommy who was too entranced with the compass to even look up.

“He never came to visit me, but I’m right here now.” Tommy’s voice cracked and he could feel the pull in his throat as tears welled once more. “If he just looked down, if he just looked at his compass.” Tommy looked up to the house staring it down daring the door to open and reveal his Tubbo.

Dream looked to the house and back down to Tommy’s compass, the boy’s fingers gripping so hard it probably had to hurt. Dream could see the pain on Tommy’s face evident as he looked back down to the compass once more.

“Just look at the compass Tubbo, just look down,” Tommy wanted to scream but his voice cracked as he dropped to his knees, “look at the damn compass.”

Dream crossed the small space between them one hand reaching out and the world flashing once more and Tommy felt his lung empty as he dropped the compass, falling forward as he pressed his palms into the dirt beneath him. Fingers curling as he screamed trying to expel the hurt inside of him, he screamed till his head hurt and his body collapsed. Dream stood next to him just watching, but Tommy couldn’t register anything but the way the tears burned down his cheeks. Grabbing the compass, he stared at the needle, pointing to Tubbo so far away now, Tommy gripped it tight once more before throwing it from him.

“I want to go to bed Dream.” Tommy tried to lift himself, but his body collapsed from exhaustion, “I just want to go to bed, Dream.”

A smile Dream didn’t try to hide as he leaned down grabbing Tommy and pulling him up as he helped him back to his small home. Laying him down as he watched Tommy curl up on his cot, body shaking from tears and anger.

“I’ll be right back,” Dream spoke as he left, minutes passed before he came back but Tommy never left that position.

A thicker blanket laid across him before he could feel Dream pushing the compass beneath Tommy’s pillow, Tommy squeezed his eyes shut, “Thank you, Dream.”

“I’m all you have Tommy.” The words were deafening as Tommy listened to the rain that started to slow outside of his house, to the sound of Dream walking away and then silence. Dream always had the last word.


End file.
